A Leader's Hope
by grayboy964
Summary: The Sequel to The Last Resort. Olimar has crashed on the Pikmin planet and its time for Furn and the gang to go and help Olimar get his ship parts back. WARNING: Much of the original ending was lost in a power outage and the story is not edited or split into seperate chapters. I will re-finish the ending if their is enough people reading this.


A Leader's Hope

Chapter 1: Awakening, 1 day since crash

My mind woke from its sleep. I felt my body getting compressed into a single point. My stem shortened my, eyes shrinked, my legs and arms then started going into my body. Then finally my nose went back into my head. I was a seed. My mind's view then shot bright red and some force pushed me out. I felt my body- my seed- be sprung up and then gradually float down. My stem, arms, legs, nose, eyes- all my body parts were coming back to me after being in the ground for a moment. My stem dug its way up to the ground, I remembered this feeling, it was when I was planted. I felt a firm hand yank my stem; I thought "how rude is this person". I remembered what had happened last night and what the human spirit told me and thought what the leader might look like. Would he be glowing? Would he talk in rhymes? Would he have some special power?! I was plucked and all those thoughts vanished. My new leader wasn't at all what I thought. He was wearing some sort of suit and a big invisible container was around his head. He had a big pink nose, his eyes were black and sort of looked like human eyebrows. He was mostly bald except for three thick, short strands of brown hear near the front of his forehead. He was taller than me but not by much, probably about 1 ft. taller than me. I stared at him and he stared back. I remembered what the human spirit said. He wasn't a deity and wasn't a god but just an alien from a different planet. He then made an ear piercing whistle and my instincts told me to follow him. I ran up to him and he just stared. He got a piece of paper out and began writing in a foreign language. He may have been studying me. He then picked me up and threw me at a pellet flower. Pellet flowers were how we repopulated; we would cut down the flower and bring the pellet to the onions. It would then produce more of us. I cut it down and brought the pellet to the onion. Two seeds sprang out from the top of the onion and floated the ground. My leader then plucked them as he did me. My species was being restored right in front of my eyes! I had two friends following him as well and one of them asked me "who are you?" I couldn't answer, I was overjoyed at the fact that my species was being brought back to life. The leader whistled to us again and we ran back to him, he ordered us to attack more flowers and collect more pellets. Before I knew it, there was 24 new red pikmin following the leader along with me. He then ordered us to move a giant box away; we pushed it as far as we could when it wouldn't move anymore. My leader saw a giant mechanical thing and approached it. My leader jumped as if he was happy for some reason then I remembered, the ship my leader crashed in had smaller comets falling off it. The human spirit told me about mechanical machines so I thought, "Were those comets missing parts of the ship?" The leader then started throwing us at it and we all started to lift it up, despite how heavy it was. We then took it to our leader's ship and the ship began to take the part and install it. The ship went up right and my leader jumped once more in joy and began writing on paper again. He then took me and the others and ordered us back to our onions. We all were breathing hard and restless. The onion then started to fly back up into the sky while the leader's ship also took off. So here was what to happen. The leader would teach us to fight monsters and we would take the missing parts back to his ship.

Chapter 2: A big, bright surprise. 2 days since crash

Furn

I woke up and heard my leader's ship landing. He ordered us to get out from the onions so we would find more of his parts. I got out along with the other 24 of us. We saw a giant wall in our way but our leader ordered us to take it down. It took us a while but we finally took it down, then a horrible sight was there. It was one of the spotted creatures, they had an oval shaped body with half of it being red with white spots and the other half being yellow-tannish, its eyes were on top of two little stumps that were pointed up and their eye color was purple. But it was one of the smaller ones. Our leader then took out his notes and began writing in that foreign language- I was occasionally sneaking some so I could try to read them. The only thing I could get out of them was a name, Olimar. After Olimar stopped taking notes he began thinking on whether or not the creature was hostile to him. I tried to make some kind of warning that these things were harmful but to my favor he ordered us to stay back, he was smarter than I thought. As he approached them the spotted ones took notice, and began to attack him. He jumped back and ordered us to come to him, we came to him and as soon as we did, he threw us on top of the thing! Was he insane or evil or- wait! The thing was dead; we killed it without losing our numbers! The leader was as stunned as I was; he then ordered it back to our onions to make our population grow. We also found some stray pellets and carried them back to, after the small spotted ones and pellets were brought back, there were about 70 of us. We then got back to work to look for more of Olimar's ship parts; we did find one except it was guarded by a big spotted one. The leader then began writing in his notes some more, he then ordered us to go behind the creature. What was his plan? He then made us do something so crazy it would never work, swarm it from behind. We did it anyways and like again, it fell to the ground without anyone getting eaten. He ordered 20 of us to bring it back and the rest to break down another wall. It took about 10 minutes to bring it down and what behind was glorious. Bol's onion was there.

Chapter 3, Notes: 3 days since impact

Journal Entry 1: Crash

"It's strange being here on this uncharted planet. When I crashed here I thought for sure I would be dead from methane loss. This planet is full of a highly toxic gas called 'oxygen'. Then out of sure luck I found the red 'onion'. When I touched the onion it seemed to "bloom" out. It sprung a seed out from the top and planted its self. Once the plant grew enough I decided to pluck it. What came out of the ground surprised me, it seemed to be part plant-part animal. It was red and had a stem on its head. At the end of it was a very distinct leaf, it had stubby little legs and had a heart piercing stare as if studying me. It also resembled another vegetable my wife uses called, The Pikpik brand carrots. I gave that creature the nickname of 'Pikmin'.

Journal Entry 2: Bulborb

"Today I lead the pikmin to another area of this planet. I ordered them to take down a large wall and, to my ever-on going streak of new discoveries, they took it down. As I walked to the area outside the wall I noticed a strange creature. It had an oval shaped body; its back was red with white polka-dots, it had two stubby legs that resembled the cuco chicken legs from back home. Its eyes were on top of two small antennas, and the eyes had a menacing purple color. It also resembled my son's favorite pet that he named 'Bulby' so I called this creature 'The Bulborb'. I disbanded the pikmin just in case this was a hostile being. As I approached the bulborb took notice, it began charging at me and began opening and closing it's mouth, as if trying to eat me. I called back the pikmin to aid me and started throwing them on top of the bulborb. In about 5 seconds the creature fell to the ground. Along the way I encountered a larger bulborb right in front of one of my missing ship parts it was asleep, probably a nocturnal creature. I remembered all those war movies my son made me watch with him and devised a plan. I could sneak behind it and then swarm in. Another strategy noted, it worked, it fell to the ground with a lifeless body, a success. Maybe I should start watching more of those movies?"

Journal Entry 3: Yellow Pikmin

"Today I discovered a new type of pikmin. It came out of the onion the same way the reds did. The new color also had different features, It didn't have a nose like the reds but it had long, pointed ears. It also uses 'bomb rocks' as some form of explosives. One of the reds, though ran up to the new yellow and seemed to talk to it in that cute little language they have. If only they could talk."

Chapter 4 Reunion, 5 days since impact

Bol

Man what a day it was yesterday. Furn found our new leader and somehow made 70 new reds. Furn was as delighted as I was when he saw me so somehow his 'voice' had told him the future as some sort of vision. The leader also looked nothing like a god or special being. He looked like some weird- out of place creature. Furn told me that he was an alien that crashed here on a ship. What was a ship? What was an Alien? So many unanswered questions went through my mind. I then heard that annoying, high pitched sound the leader made whenever he called us. It was time to go to work. When I got out I saw that Furn and 20 others were with him. 20 also followed behind me. We started exploring when Furn said "I think I see something over in that lake down there". We were up on a hill so a lot of land was in view. Like he said, it did look like something was in one of the lakes. Furn hurried over to the leader and tugged on him to get the leader's attention. The leader took notice and Furn pointed towards the lake. The leader smiled and went that direction. Oh what Furn would do if he wasn't an attention grabber?

As the leader went to the lake the construction got bigger and more detailed. It was blue, had 3 legs and it was dormant. I guess you can figure out what it was. The leader started to take us to it when he noticed the onion was in water. After many experiences with water our leader ordered us back to the onions. Of course Furn wouldn't leave and the leader just shrugged and went on to it. He's quite stubborn when it comes to that.

Chapter 5 Queen of the seas, 5 days since impact

Furn

Olimar had ordered all of us to go back to our onions but I refused the order. I knew who was in that onion and I knew I had to see her again. Although I couldn't swim, I stayed by the shore as the leader activated the blue onion. Seconds felt like hours as I watched the onion reactivate and my wife's seed body float to the ground. Her stem then finally poked through the ground and was big enough to be plucked. She was plucked and saw who our new leader was. She stared at him for a while, soaking up the details and looked behind Olimar. "Furn!" She exclaimed. She ran past Olimar and came to hug me. She was crying again as usual but it was joyful tears. I humored her and said "How's the new leader?" She ignored the question and asked how I was doing. "How did you find me? Is Bol with you? How much have we increased?" Her questions went on and on before she realized the leader was on the ground laughing his heart out. Even though he didn't understand a word we said. "Why is it laughing?" she asked. I smiled, "that's our new leader. His name is Olimar and we are going to help him by collecting ship parts so he can fly back to his planet". She looked confused, "Ship parts? Flying? Other planet?" Oh dang it! I was the only one who was told about technology and machines, how was I going to explain this to Bol and her? "I'll explain latter, but now the leader needs you to carry pellets back to the onion so you guys can repopulate. She frowned, "oh, I was hoping to spend some more time with you now that you found me." I kissed her cheek, "don't worry, tomorrow I'll get you and Bol and explain everything". She perked up a bit and went to help the leader make some more blues. And of course, Olimar was taking notes again.

Chapter 6 Notes, 5 days since impact

Journal Entry 4: More parts

"Today I explored a new area that I found when the pikmin collected so many parts yesterday that my ship was able to fly even higher. As we explored, the pikmin collected so many parts that I think I might actually get back home. We found my grittling gear on top of a high platform and the yellows made excellent use of their ability to be thrown very high. We also found one of my sub engines for my ship, now my cockpit won't feel like an overheating oven at night. I also found my life loop in the belly of this gelatinous creature. A total of 13 parts so far and my life support has 24 days left before it runs out. I think I'll let my pikmin play and take the day off for their hard work, it's the least I can do for them."

Journal Entry 5: Blue pikmin

"Today I also found a new species of pikmin. They are different than the others though, they seem to be amphibious with small gills on the sides of their cheeks. They also had a more memorable first impression on me. A stubborn red wouldn't go back to his onion and stayed on the shore. I let him stay there just to see why he was staying; at least the yellow was more loyal and did as I said and-no. I shouldn't think like this. These pikmin chose to help and follow me; a little stubbornness from one wouldn't and shouldn't be a bad thing. Anyways the first impression was hilarious. When I plucked the blue pikmin it stared at me for a bit. It looked behind me and it's eyes widened at the sight of the other red. The blue started running toward him and jumped in his arms, it was adorable. The blue started talking like it was asking questions to the red and the red had an annoyed look on his face, the same way when I watch a movie and my wife asks me about it. I then realized that the red and blue had some kind of romantic relationship. The thought of that made me start laughing to the point I was crying to how funny it was. Pikmin getting married? There was no way that was possible, although, those two do seem very fond of each other. I wonder if there actually was a relationship with them before I crashed here. All the wonders I could learn if only they could talk."

Chapter 7 Explanation, 6 days since impact

Aqua

It was yesterday when he found me. I was so happy when I looked behind our leader and saw Furn again. I couldn't help but run over to him and cry. Yesterday he also said some words I've never heard of. What was a Ship? What was a suit? What is an alien". Our leader then called us out and go to work again, but today was different. He didn't seem like making us work today and instead relax. Perfect time for Furn to explain to us what he was talking about. As I was looking for Furn I found Bol, he told me that he also didn't know what Furn was talking about when he was found by him and our leader. I then heard Furn's voice call over to us. I thought Bol and I were the only curious ones to know what Furn was talking about yesterday but some of the others came to listen to him as well. Furn was always the attention grabber.

Furn

I called over my wife and Bol to explain to them what I was talking about yesterday. Though others were also curious, Another female red came and two male blues came to listen. The red was also giving Bol the 'eye'. A yellow male also came to see but something was odd about him. He seemed kind of 'moody' like something was wrong. When they all got together I started explaining everything I knew to them, the red was also leaning on Bol and he gave me the biggest " how do I get rid of it" look. I told them everything the human spirit told me about machines and electricity. I also learned the names of all of them. Flare was the one taking the liking of Bol, The two blues were Storm and Lucky and the yellow claimed to have no name. I called him 'moody' because of how much he was never happy. Flare was also one of the first two newborn reds when Olimar found me. After I was done telling them everything Bol started to hastily get up and get away from Flare, she wouldn't leave his side. The two blues just went to the others and played and relaxed with them. Aqua and I finally had some time to spend with each other. I couldn't have felt more happy in all my life.

As me and Aqua were laying on the ground watching the clouds I looked over at Olimar. He was on the edge of a hill looking down it. He didn't look very happy, what was wrong with him? Did he think he would die? Did he think he wouldn't get back? What was wrong with him. He then took out his notes and began writing.

Chapter 8 Notes, 9 days since impact

Journal Entry 6: Family

"It's been at least a week since I left Hocotate for work. I wonder how my family is doing. Usually I get back from work in two or three days. I don't have any way of communicating with them and they must be worried sick. I miss Lybra and how much she cries at night, she was born about 3 months ago and still wouldn't stop crying at night. I miss how my son always dragged me into some stupid play or made me watch hours of those shows he watches. I even miss Bulby and how much he ruined my shoes and carpets. I missed my family. Tomorrow I will get more parts and I will get home. There is no doubt I wont. I have collected 15 ship parts with 21 days of life support left. I will get home… or die trying."

Chapter 9 Spored, 11 days since impact

Furn

I hear the whistle of Olimar and head out for work again. Everything is going perfect, my leader is getting his ship parts and my species is getting restored. Olimar needs one more part from this area before we leave, I remind myself about all the creatures we have fought and all the battles we have won. As our leader directs us into a cave I notice small glowing mushrooms. As we go I see more and more glowing mushrooms. Something about this area was eerie, then I saw why. There was a giant walking mushroom right in front of us, it was maroon on the top and its stub was yellow, it also walked on little stubby legs. The leader took out his notes and began studying this creature before thinking of an attack strategy. He then approached the creatue and ordered us to swarm it. As we did it triped and fell back, we attacked with victory in our heads. But then it shook us off and started storing some sort of energy, the leader saw the imminent danger and called us back. The mushroom then released a purple gas engulfing many of my fellow pikmin. Including me. I then blacked out.

I woke up from the blackout and felt different. I went to a small puddle and before I could wash my face I saw the reflection of a creature. I looked back ready to attack it but nothing was there. I looked back in the puddle and the creature was still there, I waved my hand and it waved back. I thought "how could this thing fit in this puddle?" then I looked at my hand and saw what the creature was. It was me. I looked at the puddle and was shocked at what I found. My nose was gone, my skin was purple, my leaf was a mushroom and my eyes were completely white. I then tried to remember why I came here. A voice played in my head, "you are free now. You no longer do the biddings of your old leader, come and submit to my rule and live in peace". It was right, the old leader wasn't teaching us how to fight and survive! He was just using us as cheap labor! Then I tried to remember who my past me was. I couldn't remember but all my thoughts told me that the old leader was using us as slaves and we deserved to be free. But why did we follow him? He was small and we fought much bigger creatures than our old leader, why didn't we get rid of him if he was using us as slaves? Then for a brief moment my mind was able to think without control, I wasn't a slave to the old leader. I was a slave to the new one. After I concluded that thought an immense pain throbbed in my head. It was the worst headache I ever had. I blacked out from the headache with one last thought. I needed to gain control or become a slave.

Chapter 10 Notes, 11 days since impact

Journal Entry 7: Left

"Oh horrors! My last part in this region is in the belly of a giant mushroom! The mushroom looked like an easy foe but that wasn't the case. It released spores on my pikmin, changing their behavior and started to attack me and the pikmin. I couldn't fight my old friends so I ordered the pikmin to retreat back to the onions. As we are taking off I notice a group of pikmin still down there. There are three blues and one yellow still there. Oh by the luck of this world I hope they survive the night."

Chapter 11 Looking, 12 days since impact

Aqua

I couldn't let go of him, not when we were so close. When we attacked that giant mushroom my husband got engulfed in the spores it released, I couldn't leave him down there so I stayed instead of leaving with the onions. Storm, Lucky and even Moody were there with me, I won't let him die, I just won't.

Furn

I struggled to take control of myself, every urge told me to submit to the mushroom. All I did was walk in hope of finding one of the giant flowers that could cure me. But it was awful, each step I took away from the new leader the more the pain in my head worsened. I was losing focus on my surroundings and was starting to submit to the mushroom. It kept repeating "submit, submit, submit" I was now listening to the mushroom, I had submitted. Before I started heading back I heard a noise that snapped back my will to lose control of the mushroom. The noise I heard came again when I realized it was a name. I looked In the direction of the name caller and saw three blues and one yellow. The female blue was calling the name "Furn". The name had no meaning to me and I ignored the calls. Then one of the blue males charged at me to try and kill me. Though my new body was different I also had new strength, as he approached I dodged out of the way while grabbing his stem. I raised him off the ground and began to strangle him. He choked and died at my hands, I felt unstoppable, like nothing could stand in my way. The other yellow hesitated but started charging at me like the foolish blue. I reached out my hand and grabbed his neck, I threw him to the ground and began hitting him with my mushroom. I hit him uncontrollably before I realized something was wrong. I took my stem away and looked at the fear in his face, I remembered a name. Moody, I looked at my reflection in his eyes and all I saw was an emotionless, uncontrolled monster. The mushroom then started to command me again "Kill it; it is a slave, a mere tool to be used. Mercy him by taking his life and freeing him from your old leader". I refused, this was wrong. Even if they were slaves we didn't need kill them. I began to leave but the mushroom began talking and giving me intense headaches again. "KILL IT! YOUR MINE AND I ORDER YOU TO KILL IT". There was no way I would do it but my senses started going black again. I looked up at the yellow and said to him one last thing. "Take me to the giant red flower at the pond". I blacked out after that.

I woke up from the intense headaches and found myself planted again. A soft hand was pulling on my stem and then two other pairs of hands pulled on it. After intense pulling I was above the ground looking at Aqua, Storm and Moody. "Where's Lucky?" I asked. My wife just looked like she had just seen a ghost before the memories of me being spored came back. I couldn't believe what I had done. Maybe this was a bad dream or a sick prank, no it was real. I had just killed Lucky with my bear hands and enjoyed it. I was crying after realizing what I had done. My sadness quickly became anger; it was that stupid mushroom's fault. He tried to indoctrinate me and made me kill one of my own. I had been a monster and almost killed Moody. What could I have done if I also killed Aqua. Then I looked at Aqua, Storm and Moody and mouthed the words 'revenge'.

Chapter 12 Bombs, 12 days since impact

Bol

I couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. Furn got engulfed in that purple mist and Aqua stood behind to try and save him. They were both probably dead so I was probably the only still living pikmin from the prophecy of 3. Today our leader made us go back to the forest area to find some more of his ship parts. I was also annoyed by this one red named Flare. She wouldn't even let me get one second by myself. Ever since she saw me when Furn and the leader activated my onion she has been trying to get some kind of relationship between us. Yeah like that was going to ever happen. When I got out I hoped with all my soul she wasn't out too. Guess some things just don't go our way. As soon as her eyes laid on me she charged right at yelling "Bol! Bol!" I started running from the group and she started chasing me also. I kept running until I realized where I was, it was where those bird serpents lived. They were huge, probably 18 feet tall. Their heads looked like birds with a long pointed beak and white feathers. And their bodies were blue with scales that ran deep into the ground. Flare ran into me after running so hard she couldn't control herself. "Sorry" she said. "Shhh! Do you realize where we are? Were where those bird things live." She stopped to look around. "You think we get can get away?", "WE! What do you mean WE! I've been trying to get away from you for the past week and you still won't get the hint! I don't like you! I replied more coldly than I meant to because tears started coming to her eyes and she began walking in the direction of where the bird things lived. "Wait! Where are you going? Come back or you'll get eaten!" She looked depressed and I knew I had crossed the lines a bit much. "I… I don't care! You don't even want to try to know me and-" she stopped mid-sentence because the one of the bird things came up from the ground. She ran to a little ditch that the bird thing couldn't fit through to get her but it would get her in a short time. While I didn't like her I also didn't hate her, I remembered where a good stash of bombs were and ran to go get some. I found the bombs and took an armful of them, I ran back to where the bird things lived and horror struck my eyes. The racket had awoken the other ones that were sleeping and all three were trying to get to Flare. I yelled to get their attention, "HEY! BIRD BREATH! STAY AWAY FROM THE BRAT!" I got their attention and the birds dug back down to try and ambush me. I remembered when we first fought them and how we could avoid getting ambushed. The looked for movement of any kind and attacked by bringing their beaks up and gobbling us up. I took the bombs and rolled them across the field hoping that they would eat the bombs instead of me. And oh boy was it a sight, I had carried about eight bombs and those bird things ate each one. They each fell after a handful of the rocks were eaten by each. I had killed them by myself thanks to the useful skill my leader taught me. Flare came out of here hiding place and ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I started to push her away but with what had just happened to her I didn't think she needed more to cry about. As I noticed she did actually look kinda cute. She had little scars on her face from when they fought the bulborb when they found me. She also had a little bud on her head that was just like mine. Maybe there could be something. I comforted her and we both headed back to the onions. Who knew three bird headed serpents got me a girlfriend?

Chapter 13 Notes, 12 days since impact

Journal Entry 8: Burrowing Snarget

"The burrowing snarget is something that would come from a kid's imagination. It is about 17 feet tall and 5 feet wide. It has a serpent-like body with blue scaled detailing the entire serpent part. Its head looks some-what like a bird with it being round with white feathers on its head. It has a long pointed, yellow beak and cat-like yellow eyes. It stalks its prey by digging itself under ground, it then looks for any slight movement and attacks."

Journal Entry 9: Bomb Rocks

"When I first discovered the yellow pikmin they not only looked different but also had different abilities. One of those abilities is bomb rocks. The bomb rocks are exactly as the name says, explosive rocks. They are spherical with bumps around it. The bomb part has electrical circuits running all through the rock itself so even the slightest spark sets them off. The yellows use conductivity by rubbing their stem on it then placing it down and running away from it before it goes off."

Chapter 14 Revenge, 13 days since impact

Furn

I was furious at the mushroom since it spored me and made me kill Lucky. Every thought in my head was to kill that thing to avenge lucky. Moody, Storm and even Aqua were furious at the thing. It had got us when we first attacked it but that was when we didn't know about the spores. Now there would be no surprises. But there was also the other spored pikmin. Ones that were under complete control of the mushroom. Though I kept repeating "they're gone, they're gone, they're gone". I knew this wouldn't end well but I would not let a single one get my friends or my wife. I would go down first before I would let that happen. As we went back to where that mushroom thing was we tried to do it discreetly. If any predators heard us it would mean the end of us all. I then saw a blue glowing mushroom, we were there. I warned the others to stay back and that I would scout the area to see what we were up against. I got up on a high cliff and looked down. I saw the mushroom of course but I also saw the spored pikmin. There were 20 spored pikmin in total and each were lined up in a guard position. I took note at what they looked like. I still had control so my form was a bit more recognizable but the ones down there had lost all control. They all looked like brainless, featureless dolls, tools for the mushroom. Slaves. I thought at how we were going to kill the mushroom and the spored pikmin. Moody was a yellow so he could get some bombs to create a distraction. Then Storm, me and Aqua could go in to kill the mushroom, without their leader the spored pikmin would be confused and we could help moody fight off the spored pikmin. I got back to the group and explained, "There are 20 spored pikmin down there. Moody you're yellow so you will go get as many bombs as you can and distract the spored pikmin and when you're ready attack them". Moody nodded and headed off to go collect the bombs. "Storm, Aqua, your with me. As Moody distracts the spored pikmin we go and kill the mushroom. Without their leader the spored pikmin will be confused and we'll have the advantage". They nodded and I led them to position. We waited for Moody to start throwing the bombs. This was going to be the fight of our lives.

Aqua

We heard the explosions and that was our cue. The spored pikmin were headed in the direction of the explosions and we charged at the mushroom. Furn jumped at one of the legs of the mushroom and instantly tripped it. Storm and I then jumped on to the creature and started beating it wildly. It seemed as each hit we gave it the more it seemed to dissolve into dust. It then jumped back on its feet and began to try and spore us. We knew what it was doing so we ran out of the spore radius. As the spores cleared I saw Storm and my husband still in their natural form. We repeated the process of 'trip, hit run' several times before I finally fell. We had killed the beast. We went to help aid Moody when we noticed something, there were no explosions. We ran to where Moody would've been when we saw what had happened. Moody was lying on the ground as the spored pikmin were beating him with their mushrooms. Furn yelled at them to get off and charged at the spored pikmin. Me and Storm followed my husband and we all were fighting the spored pikmin but with anger and adrenaline. The spored pikmin had no chance against us and before we knew it the last spored pikmin fell to the ground. Furn ran to Moody hoping he was still alive. The spored pikmin had gotten to him and injured him so badly, he was dying. Furn had tears streaming down his face as he talked to Moody. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE! YOU CANT DIE! I WONT LET ANOTHER LIFE BE CLAIMED BY THAT STUPID MUSHROOM!" he was crying at that point when Moody started to talk to him. "Listen… Furn. I am… happy, in all my life I have … never been this… happy. I have always been… shunned and neglected. To know I… helped… brings me… peace. Thank… you." And that was it. He died right in front of all of us. Not getting eaten or squashed but by his own kind. I didn't know what Furn was thinking, the mushroom not only made him kill Lucky but also took the life of Moody. I knew it would be a time before the leader came back to us so we all went back to where the onions usually land and all rested there. That stupid mushroom.


End file.
